


Carpe Diem

by AlexandriaVolturi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Anger, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hurt/Comfort, Hydaelyn take it back, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jealousy, Kissing, Light Smut, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Tension, She don't want this job, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Warrior of Light Is The 14th Convocation Member (Final Fantasy XIV), We Die Like Men, Wrote this on a whim, but she refuses her job occupation as the warrior, mother knows best, team Zodiark for the win, warrior of light remembers her past life in Amaurot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi
Summary: An Emperor needs his Empress.Without a second thought she took his hand and descended into an eternal darkness.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim from a story idea I thought of last nightXD This probably won't be a long story but I do hope you enjoy nevertheless. I've edited it to the best of my ability, if there are any mistakes I apologize ahead of time!
> 
> Enjoy:)

“Of all the reckless irresponsible things you have done this surely trumps them all.” an angry voice hissed in the young woman’s ear. With a sharp intake of breath she closed her eyes as the cinching of her corset grew ever taut around her. Her mother pulled again at the laces making it even tighter as the girl at her mercy wondered if she was trying to kill her.

“You run away from home for three years and suddenly you’re back! You almost caused us a scandal Elise! You’re lucky your father managed to come up with a very convincing cover story and another thing…….”

The grating harsh voice of her mother faded away as Elise tuned her out. Keeping her grip tight on her bed frame her eyes remained closed as she focused on her breathing. In…...and out……...in…….and out……

Once upon a time her name wasn’t Elise and she didn’t belong to a noble family. In the ancient world from years past she went by another name, a name she remembered so fondly. Back when the world was whole and perfect Elise didn’t have to deal with tedious things such as social standing. Citizenry in Amaurot was held to a high standard, everyone was equal in a way, everyone had the same goal in mind. As stewards of the Star it was their job to make the world prosper….to be peaceful and full of life.

Dreams were always so fleeting and the nightmare began when the world broke apart. She had no one to blame but herself.

Yes, Elise had made many mistakes.

“Are you listening!?” her mother snapped pulling her out of her inner thoughts. Icy blue eyes slowly opened as she nodded her head.

“Yes, mother.” she whispered quietly. 

Having finished tying her corset, the mistress of the household, Countess Elizabeth Abernathy, grabbed her daughter’s arm into a bruising grip as she turned the petite child around. Dark brown eyes stared into cold blue as her daughter gave her a blank dull stare like a porcelain doll. 

“You will be on your best behavior, do you understand me.”

Elise fought the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn’t even a question, it was an order from a drill sergeant, the threat hidden in her words like a knife hidden in the shadows ready to imbed itself into its intended target. Why in the seven hells did I even decide to return?

“The newly crowned Emperor, Solus Zos Galvus will be dining with us shortly and as such there will be no talk of your ventures into the savage lands. You will remain quiet and courteous like a lady, if I learn you’ve done something indecent I will have you whipped for your troubles.” 

Ah that was why she had returned on such short notice. 

Three years prior at the tender age of eighteen Elise had fled her home. Mostly to journey across the lands of this world in search of someone important. Someone she held dearly and hoped to converse with once more, to offer up apologies for her wrong doing in the past. Another reason for leaving was simply she couldn’t stand her mother's abusive tendencies. Always obsessed with public image, the vile woman would do whatever it took to stay in good light. If it meant whipping an unruly daughter to her perfect image so be it, she wasn’t beneath doing it. 

“Yes, mother.” Elise mumbled quietly though she itched to strike the woman before her. She refrained from such actions, after all she couldn’t be locked in her room or worse thrown from the house before their guest of honor arrived. She had to see his soul...to see what color it was...to see if it was who she had been longing for.

Letting her daughter go the countess turned on her heel as a light knock sounded at the door. Throwing it open revealed a young girl who appeared sixteen years of age, she wore a delicate light green gown that hugged her figure nicely. A pearl necklace wrapped around her throat as kind chocolate brown eyes smiled at her mother and sibling. Her long dark hair was pulled into a tight bun with individual pearls decorating the woven locks. 

“Good evening mother I’ve come to help Elise get ready.” the youngster chirped pleasantly making the countess nod curtly.

“See that you make her look presentable.”

With that the two of them were left alone. Elise flopped against her bed with a loud groan causing her sister, Evelyn, to laugh as she closed the door allowing them privacy. 

“Hello to you too, dear sister.” 

Propping herself up on her side she shot the dark haired girl a smile. “You know I’m always happy to see you unlike Victoria who’s a prudish snob.”

Evelyn covered her mouth as a loud snort of laughter escaped her lips. Goodness if mother and Victoria heard Elise say that then a war would surely rage.

Heels clicked softly against the floorboards as she made her way further into the room. Reaching out she grasped her sisters calloused hands and pulled her up to her feet. “Come we best get you ready, his Radiance is due to arrive in a bell.” 

Elise sighed dramatically but let Evelyn lead her around the room. Donning a lavender gown with black lace decorating the hem, Elise took a seat at her vanity and stared into the oval shaped mirror as Evelyn stood behind her happily. Elise sent her a smile her way albeit it wasn’t very jovial as her sister began to brush through her blonde locks. 

“Don’t look so glum, a smile better suits you.” Evelyn said, poking her cheek. Giving her a pout had her sister laughing as she began to braid Elise’s hair. The two sat in comfortable silence, Evelyn concentrating on her work and Elise staying locked in her thoughts. 

If this Solus person wasn’t who she was looking for then Elise would leave deep in the night and continue her search elsewhere. Of course she had considered that the one she longed for wasn’t even on this shard of existence and could be on another. If that was the case then she would be purely out of luck but then she would simply look for a means to summon him to her. Elise refrained from such drastic measures before because for all she knew Lahabrea would be the first one to answer the call. And she really really didn’t wanna deal with him and his lecturing and telling her how much of a traitor she was even though she was trying to right her wrongs.   
“You know I’m surprised you returned at all.” Evelyn said breaking the silence. Elise quirked an eyebrow as their eyes met in the mirror. “Mother has always been cruel but to you most especially. You who talked about nothing but traveling and learning, and for your endeavors she sought to beat them out of you. Despite it all you’ve always flown freely, so why in the bloody hell did you return to have your wings clipped?”

Eyes slipping tightly shut Elise let out a deep breath. “My travels brought me back because I believe what I’m looking for is here.”

“Still ever the strange one.” 

Icy blue eyes opened to shoot a look of annoyance at her baby sister. “Who are you calling strange Miss. Let's pull pranks on mother and father and blame Victoria.”

“Yes, but that’s not strange, it's a form of entertainment. You’re the one who talks to plants convinced it helps for good healthy growth.” Evelyn fired back, mirth dancing in her dark eyes.

“And it helps with their emotional state! A happy plant is a healthy one, honestly no one ever listens to me.”

The two descended into laughter so loud and fierce it took them several minutes to calm themselves and reclaim their lost breath. By then they were red faced and wiping at their eyes as they settled back into silence, Evelyn finished her braid. Wrapping it on top of her head into a nice bun, she topped it off with a rose to lay snugly at its center.

“There all dressed and ready to go.” she smiled resting her hands on her sister's shoulders. Reaching up she touched her sisters hand in thanks before getting to her feet. The two linked arms together before walking out of the room.

“When all is said and done you must tell me of your adventures. The gifts you gave me were lovely, I am most eager to try on that kimono.” 

Smiling Elise nodded her head but could not make a verbal promise. After all she could very well be gone once the moon was at its highest.

XxxXxx

Lining up like soldiers preparing to march to the battlefront her parents stood to the right of them all as each sibling sat in position to the order of their birth. Victoria being the oldest stood close to their parents, dressed in vibrant red and jewels, she seemed the most eager out of them all to meet their guest. Her dark hair trailed down her back in outrageous curls as her entire face seemed to be slathered in make up, if you asked Elise she looked more like a clown.

Next stood Elise who attempted to keep her posture perfect but at some point couldn’t be bothered to keep the charade so she slouched her shoulders earning a fierce look from her mother. Lastly stood Evelyn, looking perfectly calm and content and trying not to laugh at her older sister when she began mimicking Victoria behind her back. 

“Rumor has it that his Radiance is looking for a bride.” 

“Riveting.”

“Elise if you didn’t go to live like a savage you could have settled down with that trader’s son.”

“And miss out on savagery as if.” 

A loud knock sounded at the door, cutting off all conversation entirely. Everyone straightened and put on their best faces as a servant quickly opened the door. Elise’s father, a stout blonde man with a thick mustache, was already on edge and his mind practically begged that this night go well. Word on the street was that the lands he owned were rich in ceruleum and the emperor was interested in harvesting it. As such he was looking to strike a deal with her father which was the reason for this dinner in the first place. 

God the whole night was sure to be a tension filled one as everyone said their words carefully. The things she did for the one she loved Elise thought with an internal sigh.

“Introducing his Radiance, Solus Zos Galvus.”

Moving into a curtsy and or bow, everyone showed respect as the emperor of their nation entered their home. Dressed in fine robes with an equally fine jacket, Elise watched as pale golden eyes took in each member of her family. Her eyes squinted slightly as she stared at him intensely, a brief shimmer of violet had her gripping her dress tightly. 

Their eyes connected.

An electric jolt curled down her spin as she took a sharp intake of breath. Elise was right to come back here.

Persephone had found Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O  
> I am so surprised by the positive reception for this story! When I saw 30 kudos my eyes widened, thank you so much to all who read and enjoyed it. I do hope you enjoy chapter two:)

Dinner was a cordial affair like all things in this high society. After introductions had been made everyone was seated in the dining hall. As the guest of honor, Solus sat at the head of the table while the Abernathy family lined up on the side. Elise was stationed at the very end of the long table well away from Solus and that made her irritated beyond measure. But despite it she maintained a pretty face as she kept up a polite demeanor.

“I’m told that you’ve been studying at the finest institution Garlemald has to offer.” Solus said, garnering Elise’s attention. Since he entered their home she could feel his dark gaze watching her closely taking in her every movement, even when Victoria strives to pull his attention to her. Solus’s golden eyes would continue to watch Elise, study her, explore every nook and cranny that was her body and soul.

I know you.

The soft whisper in her soul made a shiver curl down her spine. 

As do I.

Sipping her wine softly she placed her glass down before she spoke. “I indeed have your Radiance, I’ve learned so much in the past three years.” she chirped pleasantly. But I learned the most tonight, and I’m keen to learn even more she thought as she watched Solus’s lips quirk up into a small smile.

“What have you learned in your studies?” he questioned curious as he clasped his gloved hands together. Elise made to respond to his question when her mother chuckled softly, dragging both their attentions away from the other. 

“I’m sure his Radiance doesn’t want to hear the life of a school girl, Elise.”

A frown marred Solus’s face. “Do you think it wrong of me to question what my people are studying or perhaps do you think so highly of yourself to know my own desires?”

Paling the countess floundered in her seat as she scrambled for many words, offering up apologies as she sought to correct the misinterpretation that was given. Quickly grabbing her drink she hid a smile into its contents as she fought back a smile.

“Lady Elise if you don’t mind I would ask that you sit closer. I can scarcely hear you from sitting so far away from me, I’m sure your sweet elder sister wouldn’t mind switching spots.” Solus raised an eyebrow at Victoria who kept a perfect smile on her face as she explained how she didn’t mind swapping seats with her sister. Inside however, Elise saw how her putrid green soul rolled with rage and bitterness. It was like the Lord of Levin had called forth his storm clouds but the rain wouldn’t fall quite yet.

“I would be honored” Elise smiled as she rose from her seat. Servant taking her food and drink she walked gracefully to the head of the table and past Victoria who shot her a cold stare. As Elise made a motion to sit in the open chair to the left of the emperor, he suddenly sprung from his seat. Everyone startled as Solus pulled Elise’s chair back for her. Smiling in thanks she took her seat as the man behind her gently pushed her in. Still ever the gentleman she thought happily as Solus reclaimed his spot.

Myriad conversation filled the dining hall as everyone conversed pleasantly. Once or twice Elise earned her mother’s ire during the course of it all which led to subtly being punished. A sharp heel to the foot was sure to leave a nasty bruise later.

Negotiations for the ceruleum factories were finalized and put into place making her father calm down immensely. Promising that their family would be duly compensated for their contribution to the nation, Solus took his leave for the night. Bidding each and everyone of them farewell though his goodbye to Elise had everyone reeling as he graced her hand with a light kiss upon her knuckles. The sweet gesture held a hidden promise to return later tonight, then they would have a proper conversation as their guises fell away from them.

Evelyn was ecstatic as she linked her arm through Elise’s. “He’s sweet on you.” she gushed as they made their way upstairs. The blonde’s lips tilted up slightly, in many ways her dear Hades was, she thought happily as she delved into many thoughts of what the evening could possibly entail.

“You and your assumptions.” Elise huffed turning her face away. 

“I saw the way he was looking at you. He was far more interested in conversing with you than Victoria or even father.”

“A jest, surely.”

“Stop being so shy Elise! Just admit he was sweet on you.”

The two bantered lightly back and forth till parting ways for the evening. Making promises to tell of her ventures on the marrow, Elise closed and locked her door. Sleep wouldn’t come to her this evening for many topics of discussion would soon be had.

XxxXxx

Curled up in a plush armchair, Elise sat in front of the burning fireplace in her room. She had long since changed out of her evening attire, an act her body was thankful for as she could finally breathe, her long golden locks hung loosely around her face. Book clasped gently in her hands she stared at the page, the words invisible to her as she stared mindlessly at it. The grandfather clock in her room chimed midnight making her fidget in her seat. 

Snapping her book closed Elise tossed it aside before getting up. Walking over to her discarded bags, bags that she neglected to rifle through when she returned, the blonde woman made a means to sort through her mess. Keeping herself occupied and busy while she waited for Hades would surely be a nice distraction.

Just as she unzipped the first satchel a familiar presence entered the room. Aether crackling and purring softly as it brushed against her body, Elise closed her eyes relishing in the feeling. Letting go of her belongings she turned around to see Hades sitting in the chair she had occupied moments ago. 

Legs crossed his gloved hands rested gently on his knees as his golden stare bore into her. 

“That’s my seat.” she muttered with a frown as a trickle of irritation stirred within her.

“Come now is that anyway to greet someone you haven’t seen in eons?”

“Yes, because it’s my favorite seat.”

“And it’s quite comfortable but not the point of conversation. Though I know the answer I’m inclined to ask if it’s really you.” 

Elise could see longing deep within his golden eyes, a hope that his love was actually here and that this wasn’t just some dream he fancied. A fatigue unlike any other was etched into every curve and crevice of him as the blonde noted his shoulders slouched even more. A soft smile graced her face as emotions long locked away bubbled to the surface. Her eyes burned as they brimmed with unshed tears, so much pain and loneliness and sorrow surging forward as one. Leaving Hades had been the worst mistake of her life.

“It’s me Hades. It’s your Persephone.”

Her vision blurred as she stared at her beloved, the tears she desperately tried holding back falling freely. 

Strong arms encircled around her pulling her tightly into an embrace. A choked sob escaped her as she buried her head into Hades chest. “I’m so sorry!” she cried clinging to him desperately, fingers fisting the material of his coat tightly. Hades shushed her softly as he stroked Persephone’s hair back, a soft wetness landed gently on top of her head but she paid it no mind. They both needed to release a lot of emotions they had kept locked inside. 

Soft lips brushed together in the sweetest of kisses as the two held tighter to one another. 

Kiss after kiss was placed upon each other as their souls brushed together. A spike of longing and lust spiraling through them and growing as the seconds ticked by. Before Persephone knew it her back was pressed gently against her bed. Pulling away for air she breathed in deeply as she watched Hades hike up her nightgown, long delicate fingers ran over her thighs causing her to close her eyes. She relished in his touch as he leaned back down to grace her with a kiss. 

Fingers intertwining in brown locks, Persie gave them a harsh tug causing the man above her to moan. Growling at her sudden laughter Hades quickly pinned her hands above her head, with his free hand he snapped his fingers causing Persephone to cry out in alarm. She was stark naked while Hades was still perfectly dressed.

“Not fair!” she hissed causing Hades to laugh as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck.

“Patience, my dear.”

“I’ve waited thousand thousand years.” her whine broke off into a loud moan as her eyes rolled up into her head. Hades fingers trailed down her body, his nails scraping ever so slightly down her skin, Persie trembled in anticipation and building pleasure as they kissed once more. 

Hands wandered each other, savoring every touch and pleasure the two gave one another. So many lifetimes had passed since they partook in each other's pleasure, and so many lifetimes after this one would never be enough to fill the void they had wallowed in.

“What happens now?” Persephone asked as Hades straddled her hips. 

“I never let you go,” he whispered possessively against the skin of her stomach as he began to grind against her. Spikes of pleasure coursed through them both as Persephone thrusted back to the tempo he set. “I’ll court you, marry you, make sure you bare my children, and together will forge an empire worthy enough to bring about another rejoining. Your wretched mother can’t protect you, I’ll make sure her light won’t taint you any longer.”

All Persephone could do was cry out in pleasure at the promises Hades declared before her. She didn’t want anything else, Hydaelyn was a mistake, what happened to Amaurot…..their world was never meant to happen. Persephone knew the other Convocation members would be alerted to her presence soon enough, a meeting would be called and she would be placed in the center as they dished out their judgment. 

There would be no going back after this night of passionate darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out differently then what I had planned but meh I like how it wentXD Let me know what you thought please and leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the first two chapters being short I wrote you all a longer one:) I think you'll enjoy what chapter three brings, it was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> I'm still shocked this story is doing so well haha. I thank you for the love and support you've shown me thus far!

When Persephone awoke the next morning it was to a happiness unlike any other. Long had it been since she last felt like this. The jovial warmth of love and partnership coursed through her as her body ached pleasantly.The sun peeking through the cracks in her curtains kissed her sprawled out form as she nuzzled her pillow, a soft hum of contentment escaped her slightly parted lips.

Hades had long left her side, the spot he once laid cold to the touch, but it did nothing to diminish her spirits. Appearances had to be upheld without suspicion, if the newly appointed monarch was deemed missing panic would spread quickly like wildfire. 

Though she longed to be in her love’s arms after such a night she knew it would come in due time. Hades had whispered myriad promises throughout the evening as they made love, she knew he was never one to break a promise. In time Persephone would be his empress and rule at his side as they forged an empire of chaos. She need only be patient.

Rolling onto her back the blonde threw her hands above her head. Smile still plastered against her lips she heaved a sigh her as memories of the night replayed itself in her mind's eye.

The fiery heat of desire and lust as the two of them became one. Hands searching, caressing, bringing each other to completion. Dark whispers, promises of eternity at each other's side as nothing shall separate them again. Persephone recalled how Hades had held her in a vice like grip as he thrusted into her, his face buried within the crook of her neck she could feel his harsh pants against her skin. She held onto him with an equally intense fervor, fingers digging into the skin of his back she knew she left her own marking against his person.

That only fueled the fire within Hades further as the pace he set soon intensified. Lewd sounds of passion and pleasure filling the air as Persephone matched his pace. Hips grinding against his as the two of them rutted against the other with fierce abandon.

When they could bear it no longer they fell together in bliss as sweet release came. 

Together they laid sprawled upon the bed trying to reclaim lost breath. Hades was a comforting weight on top of her as he nuzzled into her neck, delicate kisses were placed upon her. The time for heated passion was gone, now it was time for quiet moments in each other's arms. Persephone kept her gave upwards as a smile curled her lips. The feeling of Hades hands intertwining with her own had a tear streaking down her face. She had missed these moments terribly. 

The heat of their passion had long since passed, the coldness of the night crept into her bedchamber bringing forth a shiver to tremble through her. The fire in the hearth had long been snuffed out, nothing but dull embers glowed ever faintly trying desperately to cling to life. The blankets from the bed were amiss, cast aside onto the floor during their passion play.

Releasing one of her hands Hades cupped the left side of his lovers face drawing her attention. Golden eyes locked with ice blue and they showed nothing but adoration and reverence. Placing a gentle chaste kiss upon petal pink lips Hades removed himself from his darling girl causing a whine to escape her. He hushed her softly promising to return in due time after he took care of her.

With a snap of his fingers the mess they had made together vanished leaving nothing but smooth clean skin. Blankets returning to their place, they covered the couple as a fire burst to life in the fireplace. Releasing a pleased happy sigh Persephone curled against Hades as he pulled her to his chest. His hand stroked back long locks of blonde as she rested her head over his heart, fingers sprawled upon his bicep as she snuggled as close as she could.

Oh, how he loved this sweet sweet woman. 

The two laid in silence for several minutes as they basked in the warmth of the other. Persephone found she was wide awake despite all that had happened. If push came to shove she would remain awake all night if it meant she could spend time with her dear one.

“Tell me everything.” Hades said quietly, breaking the silence.

And Persephone did just as her love bid. 

The young woman told him everything that she knew and had gone through as she grew up in this new life. She told Hades of how she recalled everything of Amaurot from a young age, a gift from the mother crystal who took pity on her when she sundered the world. In Persephone’s eyes it wasn’t a gift it was a curse fraught with pain and sorrow. Forced to remember what she lost tormented her for years upon years.

Mayhap Hydaelyn thought by her remembrance it would strive her champion to remain ever steadfast in the fight against the dark. 

All it ever brought was a hatred towards herself for her actions. And soon that hatred turned to toxic loathing for Hydaelyn for she who tore her world her home apart.

Tears fell down her cheeks in a never ending stream, droplets dancing upon Hades chest as the petite blonde began to sob. Apologies of many tumbled out of her throat begging her love to forgive her and how she would do anything to correct her mistakes. 

Shushing her Hades tilted her chin up with a crook of his finger. The watery gaze his Persie gave him broke his heart as a tear of his own slipped down his face. She seemed so broken in his arms, her face crestfallen in sorrow as reddened eyes stared up into his. Leaning down he kissed away her tears as a hand stroked through her hair.

“Hush, my dearest.” he whispered, placing a kiss upon her forehead. “You’re here now and that is all that matters. You know your mistake now let us learn and together we shall correct it.”

A choked laugh escaped Persie as she leaned into his kisses. A common phrase he told her in their Akademia days when she flubbed up a concept. He had always been by her side to help her correct and smooth over the crags her ideas sometimes brought.

“What of the others?” she asked quietly once her tears had dried. 

The matter of the Convocation weighed heavily upon her conscious. She had no doubt that most members would not be pleased that she lived. 

“They will be interested…..a few even hot tempered as is there won’t….but you will ever be a point of interest. I will speak with our dear Emissary later and tell him all you regaled me with. He shan’t dismiss this so put your worries to rest.” 

A promise filled kiss to her lips had her smiling.

I’ll protect you.

No harm shall befall you.

Words unspoken were loud and clear to hear as Hades brushed his soul against hers. Feelings of love, protection, and possessiveness brimming to the top. Her soul nudged back against his as she continued the tale of her life. Persephone told him of her family and of her journey around the world. To the vast rich aetherial lands of Eorzea, to the unique architect and culture of Doma, Persie had traveled far and wide. Never stopping her ventures as she sought Hades out and only through a letter from her sister mentioning the Emperor of Garlemald coming to pay a visit did she return.

Through her many stories both their souls nudged at one another playfully. A brief knock here, a harsh shove there, it was a dance only they were privy to. On one occasion Persephone intentionally moved away from Hades essence causing the man to furrow his brows at her in discontent. Smiling cheekily she dodged his grasp as a streak of violet sought to grasp baby blue. A chase soon began and all Persie could do was laugh and smile at the look of frustration Hades was giving. Sometimes she would be a little nice and allow Hades to catch up with her before whisking her essence away just as he was about to grab her.

“Too slow, old man.” she teased poking his cheek as she dodged him again. 

His eye twitched in annoyance before a smirk curled his lips. Persie frowned not liking the look he was giving. What was he planning? She wondered as she noticed his soul halting it’s movements, was the game over? Could she claim victory?

So busy was she focusing on her lovers unmoving soul that she didn’t see him flick his wrist. Books cascading down and out of her bookshelf had her jumping in fright and looking to the commotion.

That was all the distraction he needed before snatching her soul up into his own.

Persephone reeled as an intense force knocked into her. Hades essence overwhelming and surrounding her as violet and blue intertwined becoming one.

Her body trembled at the feeling as all of Hades' emotions poured through their shared connection. Going limp in his grasp a loud moan escaped her as she felt the lightest brush of lust burn through her core. 

“You shouldn’t let your guard down so easily.” Hades tutted, his Cheshire smirk never leaving his face. 

Persie could do nothing but shake as Hades continued to pump emotion into her. There was much and more he wanted to show her as he laid her upon the mattress. Straddling her hips he hovered over her as a deep kiss was shared. Wrapping her arms around his neck her nails scrapped his nape making the man above her shudder.

They descended into passionate bliss once more.

Now here she lay content and happy beyond measure, her treasure found. None could ruin my mood she thought happily as she pulled the covers up to her chin. She made a point to fall back into slumber with nothing but Hades scent lulling her to sleep when an insistent banging erupted on her door.

“Up this instant Elise! It’s well past ten, just because you have returned does not mean you will shirk your lessons.” Her mother’s irate voice grated Persie’s ears as her eyes snapped open. Glaring at the door Persie slowly sat up.

“Yes, mother!” she called halting the banging. A yawn escaped her lips as her mother demanded she come down for breakfast in ten minutes. Honestly Persephone had half a mind to tell her to take her breakfast and shove it where the sun didn’t shine but refrained. Starting fights wouldn’t do and considering the Emissary could appear whenever he pleased had Persie holding her tongue. There were more important matters than dealing with that abusive woman. Reclaiming her position on the Convocation was one such matter. 

Tossing the covers away Persephone stood up and got ready for the day. Forgoing a dress the blonde dressed in a simple tunic and trousers. It was sure to be a scandalous sight to her mother and sister but Persie found she didn’t quite care. These clothes were much easier to move around and breath in, no doubt Evelyn would get a kick out of her appearance. She always did enjoy Persie’s rebellious behavior.

Once her hair was straightened and a bite mark concealed by a soft scarf Persie made her way downstairs. Honestly Hades was a lecherous cretin she thought as she fussed with the cotton around her neck. 

Just as she thought her attire brought about a burst of anger from her mother. Red faced and fuming Persie ignored her as she claimed a seat next to Evelyn who handed her a glass of orange juice with a polite smile. Her sunshine yellow soul rippled with amusement causing a smile to curl the Persie’s face as she sipped her drink.

“You look ridiculous.” Victoria observed snidely causing Persie to quirk a brow at her.

“Says the pot calling the kettle black.”

“Why you little….!”

Evelyn shook with silent giggles as she forced food down her throat in a vain attempt to hide her mirth. Persie reclined back in her chair, crossing her legs like the lady she was raised to be; she kept her posture straight and perfect like what was expected of her last night. Her mother ranted and raved at her behavior and indecency and not to mention rudeness to her elder sister as they all ate. Persie kept her expression passive as she talked. She had long since tuned her out, instead she thought of how best to get her revenge on Hades for the mark placed upon her. 

Tying him up would be most intriguing, she thought. He did quite enjoy when she took over at times so he would be loathed to stop her. If she was lucky he would have a meeting to attend to on the marrow, she just had to keep him distracted enough to not call to mind the marks she would leave upon him. Hmmmm perhaps I should wait……….

“Elise are you listening!?”

“Ever and always mother.”

**XxxXxx**

With the long lecture that was breakfast now over and done with Persephone managed to escape outside to the garden. She was pleased to see that Evelyn had it taken care of in her absence and for that she was grateful. This place had always been a good escape for her, an outlet to take refuge in when her emotions became too much. The flowers had always helped when her moods shifted turbulently.

Walking along the paths drew forth many memories of playing with Evelyn upon the grassy roads.The two running down them playing tag or even hide and seek as they sought to hide from their mother. Though fractured she was, Persephone couldn’t help but care for the young girl. Ever was she a good companion to have in her times of loneliness.

Flowers kissed her fingertips as she greeted her small treasures. 

“It’s been a long time.” she murmured to them with a smile on her face. Turning down one of the many paths and towards a gazebo at the garden’s center had her stopping. One foot stuck frozen in front of the other Persie shouldn’t have been surprised at who she saw standing upon the gazebo’s steps.

Clad in robes of white and gold with just the faintest traces of purple stood the Emissary. Expression unreadable by the red mask that adorned his face but even without it she was sure Elidibus would be hard to ascertain.

“It's been a long time Emissary.” she greeted stepping closer to the man. 

“So it has Warrior of Light.” he greeted in kind.

The nickname had her blood boiling quickly. “Don’t call me that!” she snapped before pinching the bridge of her nose. Releasing a breath she calmed down. 

“Forgive me. I do not claim that name.”

“Emet-Selch has told me as much. Tis a most interesting outcome though I will permit everyone to hear.”

Without any further words a voidgate opened behind Elidibus but he stayed his ground awaiting for the woman to approach and enter into oblivion before him. Steeling herself she took a deep breath before approaching the cold hollow darkness before her. I’m not afraid of the dark she told herself before stepping through. Dark tendrils brushed against her skin as it wrapped around her entire being, she felt it most calming. 

It was neither suffocating or corroding as wisps of her hair tumbled in a light breeze. 

In a blink she was in the Convocation hall, a place she had not been in for eons. Though she knew this was a replica Persephone couldn’t help but feel nostalgia as she took in the high ceiling and windows. While normally it would show a grand view of Amaurot outside the windows the view that awaited was nothing but shadowy darkness. It swirled lazily as it brushed up against the glass panes before receding backwards. It was like the ocean's tide pushing and pulling as it caressed the shoreline before retracting away to repeat the process.

“What is the traitor doing here!” 

Lahabrea.

Pulling her attention away from the details of the room Persephone saw she stood before a familiar long table. The wood was as dark as the shadows outside the while a purple velvet table runner decorated the whole length of it. Large chairs were outlined on each side as Persie found herself standing at one end of the table. Each seat was filled with a robed figure, from the other end of the table she could see Elidibus sitting at his designated spot. Behind him was a new addition to the room, one the blonde had never seen before.

On a dais sat an effigy of Zodiark in all his dark glory. The purple crystal glowed in an eerie light and if she focused closely Persie could vaguely see the effigy pulsing as if alive. 

“Emissary explain this! Why is the crystal bearer here of all places. She needs to be punished for her betrayal.”

Birds of a feather flock together her mind mused as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Turning to the familiar voice that sat to the right next to Lahabrea she shot them a smile.

“Hello Iggy! Still have a bitchy attitude I see or mayhap you’re like that because our dear Speaker refuses to put out?” 

Innocent smile plastered on her lips, Persie cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Sputtering Igeyorhm leveled the woman with a glare she could not see.

“Still has a silver tongue.” Nabriales snickered.

“Friends let me first welcome our wayward sparrow who has chosen to come back to us.” Elidibus said while clasping his hands together. Ignoring the complete fact that a fight was going to break out in the hall…...again. Was it truly a Convocation meeting if a fight didn’t happen? “Truly her tale is one of regret and sorrow or at least that’s what Emet-Selch has reported to me.”

“Emet-Selch is a fool in love!” Lahabrea snapped. His dark hued soul spun in volatile circles, rippling and snapping about like vipers striking their prey. “We all know he would do anything to get his ‘precious Persie’ back.” His tone was mocking as he uttered her nickname.

“He’s mad to believe a traitor.”

Fingers twitching at her sides she gripped her trousers in an attempt to cool her anger. It made her livid to hear them say such things about her beloved. To say such things when the man himself wasn’t even here to defend himself was deplorable. Only two chairs at the table remained empty and that was his and hers. Ever sneaky to pull a stunt like this Emissary, Hades was sure to be displeased. 

“Association aside, he believes in me. Though I cannot change what I did I can say for certain it was a mistake. I thought I was acting in the best interest for the Star but I wasn’t, I admit I was terrified of Zodiark…...of the god you had created. All I can say is Hydaelyn wasn’t the right path. All I can do is to seek atonement and try and fix my mistakes.”

Her voice was strong as it echoed around the hall. Persephone remained firm in her statement as all eyes were upon her. Some faces revealed shock at what she had claimed while others impassive as they judged her and the length of her words.

“You expect us to believe this drivel?” Lahabrea questioned aghast at her statement.

“Take it however you please, I speak only truth.”

Silence.

Then chaos as the whole hall descended into angry shouting. A few members defended Persephone while others denied her. Lahabrea and Igehorym coming together to form a ferocious tag team as they gave counter argument after counter argument. Nabriales sat keeled over in laughter half his body hung out of his seat as he struggled for breath. 

The only one not saying anything was Elidibus who remained ever silent. Hands still clasped together he stared straight at Persie. It was almost as if the man was praising the woman for her bold words.

Persephone could scarcely hear anything as one conversation was shouted over the other. Running a hand over her face she rubbed her temple as she felt a headache stirring within. 

A loud cracking snap had everyone shutting up stalling their movements. Blinking in confusion as to where it had come from Persephone let out a slight squeak when an arm wrapped around her waist.

“Glad to see I was called to this meeting.” a voice dripping with malice hissed.

Emet-Selch stood before all and not looking pleased as he glared at their Emissary.

“The fool arrives.”

“Igehorym kindly choke on Lahabrea’s dick the Convocation members are talking.” 

Persephone snorted in laughter as she covered her smile with her hand as Nabriales fell out of his seat.

Lahabrea and Igehorym burst into fits of rage as both sprung from their seat in unison. Dark aether crackled in the air, fire and ice summoned forth to smite and freeze their foes when Elidibus cleared his throat. Magic dissipating the two begrudgingly took their seat.

“A friendly reminder that threats of any kind while a meeting is in session is prohibited lest you wish to be banned for the rest of the meeting. Nabriales do cease your guffawing and take a seat, we have much and more to still discuss.”

The Emissary’s word was law as emotions calmed to a standstill.

“Now then on to business. Our dear 14th has told us her mistake and she yearns to make up for it. While I heard some of you, there are those I did not hear clearly so I ask now that each of you give me your statement on what you have heard. Emet-Selch you are free to stay where you are, doubtless Zeta is nervous and she has every right to be.”

And with that Elidibus turned away to listen to the members of their group. Judgement would be passed that day. 

Persephone fidgeted nervously on the spot as she listened to each member give their thoughts and opinions. Some still called her a traitor not worthy of their faction while others were amenable to her rejoining their ranks, with her on their side Hydaelyn could be crushed once and for all. Hades squeezed her side in gentle reassurance. 

Of course like with all things another fight broke out earning an eye roll from her beloved. This would truly be a long meeting.

_“ Children, ”_ a whispered voice spoke, breathing through the room. Silence ensured as everyone stiffened, halting their movements. A dark energy wove around each of them nudging their bodies softly. A beautiful aetherial pull Persie thought dazedly as it swelled and congealed around the effigy of Zodiark…..of the one true god.Taking a deep breath before exhaling the magic in the air she could taste on her tongue. There was an electric charge that thrummed against her skin, brushing softly against her soul.

Everyone was content as praises sung up into the air.

_“Why must thou fight? Our wayward sparrow seeks only to come home. Should she not be allowed this opportunity? Or would you all deny me my child?”_

No one answered though Persie could hear the harsh threat hidden within the calm words of Zodiark if anyone dared respond. 

Persephone was frozen to the spot in awe. How was it Zodiark could speak to them? She thought he locked away, shackled in the moon unable to do anything as his servants carried out the tasks at hand. 

_“Let her come to me.”_

The soft nudge on the small of her back had her stumbling forward. Catching herself she glanced back at Hades who offered only a nod of confirmation. His eyes telling her that it would be alright was enough to have her turn back and start her walk towards the effigy. 

Her movements were slow and precise as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. All eyes were on her as they watched her closely as she descended closer and closer, with each step she took Zodiark whispered in her ear.

_“You have suffered much at the hands of a cruel mother.”_

Yes, she had suffered. 

_“You didn’t mean to break the world. You were scared and acted in the best interest of everyone, no one can fault a steward of the Star.”_

A tear streaked her face as pain clenched her heart in a vice. I didn’t mean it, she thought sorrowfully, she didn’t want the world to break….she only longed to protect the ones she loved.

_“Fret no longer, my child. You don’t have to be alone, you've returned to your family and that’s all that matters. Help me regain my strength and I will give you and the others much and more…….I see how you miss your friend Hythlodaues. Oh, how Emet-Selch and you yearn for him.”_

Hythlodaeus……...yes, she missed her dear friend so much. The three of them were always close, always going on some adventure as Persephone dragged the two about. Another tear slipped down her cheek…..she very much wanted her home back.

Persephone stood in front of the dais now, the effigy humming and pulsing with an ethereal glow. 

_“You need only reach out and then you shan’t be ever lonely again.”_

Hand trembling Persephone slowly reached towards the glowing crystal. Her headache from earlier was a slight throb, she felt like she was in a pleasant fog as she stretched out her fingers. All she had to do was reach out towards Zodiark and then he would make everything better…...make everything right. A calmness unlike any other descended her as she grew closer, Persie didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“The one…..true…...G-”

Just as her fingertips were about to brush the smooth dark crystal a splitting pain erupted in her skull as the sound of something shattered within her cracked into the air. An intense blinding light enveloped the room, cries of alarm and panic echoing everywhere. Through the noise of her own scream and the growls of anger from Zodiark a voice spoke to her.

**“No daughter do not believe the dark whispers for they are full of lies and deceit. Pray stay close to my gentle light ever and always.”**

Her scream grew louder as she clutched her head in agony. No! Get out of my head her mind screamed back as tears trailed down her face. As quick as the light came it evaporated away falling to her knees the blonde heaved the contents of her stomach up and onto the floor. The effigy of Zodiark was crackled in several places.

Hades was at her side in an instant whispering reassuring words as he checked her for injuries as sounds of discontent and confusion erupted behind them.

“It was a trap! She hurt our God!”

“It was not! I didn’t mean for this to happen, she acted on her own.” 

Her voice was raw from screaming as Persephone tried to plead her case. She didn’t want this, she was going to choose Zodiark….he was going to help her and now…….

Now she couldn’t stop crying as Hades took her onto his lap. Handkerchief appearing he dutifully cleaned her face while he continued his reassurances. Just a minor setback he whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple. 

All was silent when Elidibus raised his hand.

“It would seem the light of the crystal is still ever strong and refuses to release our 14th.” he explained calmly while ignoring Emet-Selch’s possessive roar of rage. “In time I’m sure the effects can be nullified enough for our God to intervene, until such a time comes I’m placing Zeta on a probationary trial. She will prove her worth to us and Zodiark, Emet-Selch you will oversee this and keep a close watch on her. Zodiark yearns for his wayward child and as his servants we will do as he bids.”

The few who protested were silenced quickly.

“Your God has spoken and you have heard. Dismissed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav part when writing this was writing the lines for Zodiark. Twas very fun to write them. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please do let me know your thoughts and leave me a review:)
> 
> Also fun fact but the name Zeta is a star. It's apart of the Ophiuchi constellation which as you know is connected to Zodiark. 
> 
> Until next time stay safe and healthy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4:)
> 
> Enjoy!

Persephone was in agony.

The throbbing in her head hadn’t ceased one bit since her return from the Convocation meeting. If anything it only intensified it’s grip, every movement she made had her gritting her teeth. Hades was the one to escort her back to the gardens, hidden by the flora and fauna he helped her to sit in the gazebo. Gold eyes traced over her body, searching for any injuries that laid hidden from him. She assured him constantly that she was hale and whole but he didn’t seem convinced.

Persie felt his soul brush gently against hers softly, lovingly. The emotions in that tiny touch had her standing up on shaky legs. Before he could say or do anything she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, her soul brushing back against his. It was a kiss filled with eternal promise and reassurance.

_ I’m here, I shan’t ever leave, don’t be afraid, I love you. _

Hades released a breathy sigh as his eyes fluttered closed returning the kiss.

_ You’re mine, ever and always, I’ll free you,protect you, I love you. _

They parted ways soon after with Hades promising he would return later in the night to be with her. With Hades gone and Persie was left alone she staggered forward, gripping the wooden railing of the gazebo for purchase she took deep breaths. Her vision swam, her skull felt like it was going to split in several different ways. It was a miracle in itself she managed to make it back to the house without passing out or vomiting again. 

Evelyn was the one to find her holding onto the walls as she tried to make it back to her room. With her sister's guidance she made it safely back and into bed. Her mother wasn’t pleased at her condition but Evelyn was quick to put a stop to her nagging before it even began.

Now here she laid in her room curled up underneath the blankets as she tried to will away her headache. Her mind was still reeling from what had taken place, she was so close to being free but the mother crystal was not inclined to let her go ever. She needed a champion so who better to fill that role then the one who summoned her into existence.

Hand curling into a tight fist Persie glared at the wall. For once why couldn’t something go her way!

The flutter of fingertips against her cheek had her relaxing. Gaze softening she turned her attention to Hades who watched her with worried eyes.

“My darling,” she smiled reaching up a hand for him to take. “You’re early. It’s only half past eight, surely the Emperor had other things to occupy his time. What would the royal adviser say?” 

Though she teased him Hades did not fire back with his own quip. Instead he frowned as he took a seat on the edge of her bed, fingers intertwined with his beloved as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I feigned fatigue and ordered the servants to not bother me for the rest of the evening. You of all people know that you are my priority. Can a husband not be worried for his wife?”

The blonde kissed the top of his hand. “He can.”

A moment of silence passed between them as they took in each other's visage. With his free hand he traced her face gently. 

“Be truthful how are you feeling?” he questioned as he traced her lips softly. Upon leaving her earlier in the day Hades was wrought with worry that he could scarcely focus on his taks. Hydaelyn interfering had hurt his beloved greatly. The pain upon her face that she tried to hide from him so bravely could visibly be seen. He recalled how she gripped her head in pain as her loud piercing scream echoed in the Convocation hall, never had he been more panicked in his life.

“My head hurts really bad.” Persie whispered in a strained voice. She was still pale but not as bad as before. Smoothing his hand over her forehead Hades whispered a potent healing spell, the blonde beneath him sighed in relief her eyes fluttering closed.

“That feels nice.” she mumbled as the cool soothing mint sensation enveloped through her entire head. She smiled as Hades rubbed little circles into her skin as the magic began to sweep through her whole being. Always going above and beyond for me she thought happily as she opened her eyes.

Pulling her hand out of his grasp Persie sat up and pulled her love into a kiss. It was soft and lazy but spoke volumes as she mumbled a thanks. A strong arm came to wrap around her pulling her close while another stroked back her hair. Together they lost themselves into each other as gentle kisses were passed to and fro. 

“I promise you I will free you. Hydaelyn will never keep you.” Hades whispered in her ear making Persie shiver.

“I know you will.” she whispered back, kissing his cheek.

The Angel of Truth always meant what he said but despite the whispered promise Persie couldn’t hold back the tears. All Hades could do was hold her as she cried her heart out into his chest, no amount of reassurances stemmed the flow. 

His hatred of Hydaelyn grew ever more fierce in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter but something short and sweet with a touch of sadness. Nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed it! I promise next chapter things will begin to pick up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter for you my lovelies!!

On the morning of the fifth day of the week a letter had arrived addressed to Elise Abernathy. As the said girl was sitting in the dining hall breaking her fast a servant ran in at the speed of lightning. In the moment Persephone didn’t care much for why the servant was there in the first place. The blonde perked up however when it was mentioned she had received a letter. Handing a black envelope over Persie saw her name written in a beautiful golden script. She could recognize that handwriting anywhere.

“There was also this Lady Elise.” the servant said, pulling her attention away from the curious envelope. Held gently in their grasp was a flower. Whitened petals greeted her as a small smile curled Persie’s lips, of course he would still know daisies were her favorite. Plucking the flower from the servant's hand they bowed before backing away. Pressing the flower gently to her nose she closed her eyes, breathing in the vibrant scent pulled forth a memory from the recess of her mind.

Beyond their great city of Amaurot were malms upon malms of wide open fields. Due to her nurturing care flowers of many grew in there. A vibrant visionary feat that had people from all over the Star flocking to see her wonderful creations. In the rare moments when Hades and her had corresponding days off from their Convocation duties they would head for these fields of flowers. Hades would conjure up a pillow or two and lay down in the flower beds and snooze away the day while Persie would tend to her lovely creations. Sometimes she would make flower jewelry and weave together many things and decorate her dear husband as he slept. A flower necklace here, a ring there, perhaps a crown to adorn his head.

When he would awaken Hades would pull her to him and create flower jewelry to match him. The last thing he would always do would be to take a daisy and kiss her nose with it softly before tucking it gently behind her ear. Love filled eyes would stare at her adoringly as Persie would blush under Hades gaze. Together they knew peace and it was perfect. 

“Well, go on, Elise!” Victoria’s shrill voice demanded pulling her from her sweet memories. “Bloody open it!”

Shooting her elder sister an annoyed look Persephone turned the envelope and carefully opened it. Unfolding the letter inside had her smiling again as she read the contents, truly he knew how to play his part so well.

“Tis a letter from his Radiance, he requests that I accompany him for tea come tomorrow afternoon and there’s a banquet he is hosting the following evening and he asks that the Abernathy family be in attendance.” 

“WHAT!?”

The letter was snatched quickly from her hands by Victoria. In her haste to retrieve the letter part of the daisy was pulled with it. Several white petals fluttered to the ground as they were torn away from their place. Evelyn shot her sister a disapproving look before placing her hand on top of Persie’s in reassurance. All the blonde could do was heave a deep breath, inside she was fuming at the fact the flower Hades had gifted her had been ruined. Torn asunder by her bitch of a sister. 

Victoria’s eyes flew across the page at a breakneck speed. Persie wondered if this was the first thing that she had read since her childhood. It was no secret that the elder woman detested literature, instead she made her handmaid do it for her. 

“How lovely that we are to be invited to the royal palace! To attend such a thing will be truly spectacular, I must tell my friends at once!” Victoria gushed as she twirled a curl of hair around her finger. She released a breathy sigh as her gaze took on a distant look, Persie’s eyes narrowed to near slits. She did not like that look at all. “But why on earth would his Radiance ask to see Elise for tea and only her? Surely tea with the whole family would be better.”

Ah. That’s what she wanted.

Persephone made a mental note to watch Victoria closely at the banquet tomorrow night.

“Hush Victoria if he wants your sister's company he wants her company.” her father grumbled as he sipped his brandy. Ever the early drinker.

Victoria sagged in her seat as her arms crossed over her chest, very much looking like the petulant child she embodied on a daily basis.

“Well then we must prepare.” Evelyn said coolly as she rose from her seat. Snatching Persephone’s hand she tugged her up and out of her chair and away from the dining hall. Her sunshine yellow soul rippled with concern as she squeezed her hand.

Once in the comfort of her own quarters did Evelyn release her and speak.

“I half feared you were going to vault over the table and pound Victoria into the ground.”

Taking a seat on her bed Persephone rubbed her eyes feeling tired and excited all at once. Dropping her hands she watched as Evelyn began raiding her closet. “Let’s see what you have! We must have you dressing nicely tomorrow. Not sweet on me my ass.”

A burst of laughter escaped Persephone as she pitched over onto her side. She laughed till she was red in the face and gasping for breath as Evelyn smiled. Her little sister had never been one for such crass language, that was always Persie’s style, so hearing her cuss was such a joy.

“Are you quite done? We need to prepare, dear sister.”

Persephone fought to reclaim breath but with tears of laughter trailing down her cheeks she smiled and nodded at Evelyn who clapped her hands in delight.

XxxXxx

The next day brought many things as a carriage arrived to pick up Persephone from her home and escort her to the royal palace. Dressed in an ivory dress, Evelyn’s pearl necklace encircled her throat gently as black leather gloves covered her hands. Her sister had done up her hair in the exact same fashion it had been in when Hades had come to their home. Instead of placing a rose in the center of her braided bun she snugly placed a daisy. Persie smiled warmly at the gesture her sweet sister gave her.

Upon arrival at the palace she was pleased to see Hades awaiting her arrival. Dressed in his usual royal garb she couldn’t help but blush. He was an attractive sight most especially in uniform.

Persephone blushed even more when Hades helped her down from the carriage. Kissing the top of her hand lightly he led her inside.

“So tell me is tea code word for sex?” Persie questioned as she sat on top of Hades. Her love stared up at her with half lidded eyes as she rolled her hips making him moan softly. Oh, they had tea alright in a beautiful garden with all sorts of decadent treats strewn about many silver platters. Banishing the guards away to give them privacy the two delved into conversation. Conversation that soon turned heated with passion. Before Persephone knew it she was whisked away to the royal bedchamber of the Emperor and placed gently upon silken sheets.

It was quite simple really, a mere snap of the fingers and an illusion was cast to make it appear Persie and Hades had never left the garden. A silence spell over the bedchamber would keep pesky servants and guardsmen alike oblivious as the two partook in debauchery. 

“If you wanted me so much you could have visited me in the night and seduced me like you’ve done all the other nights.” the blonde smiled as her fingers trailed down Hades bare chest. She made sure to scrap her nails ever so slightly.

“Need I remind you, dearest that you’re the one who started this.” 

A sudden buck of Hades hips had Persie’s eyes closing in pure bliss as a wave of pleasure coursed through her. 

“You and what evidence?” she purred into his ear before licking into his mouth. Hips rolling gently she grinded against him causing the man to moan once more. He longed to trap her in his grasp and reverse their positions but his hands were simply tied up at the moment. His glorious woman having conjured up ropes to tie him to the bedpost.

“Greedy girl...why it almost seems like you’re jealous.” his taunt ended in a gasp as Persephone applied more pressure against him.

“I have no need of jealousy when I know in the end you belong to me.”

The two partook in another deep kiss as they found a steady rhythm to dance too. The two moved unison as they matched one another's thrusts until they couldn’t take it anymore. Pleasure washing over them Persephone collapsed on top of Hades who chuckled softly. With a soft snap of his fingers his rope restraints were gone. Strong arms wrapped around her body as Hades nuzzled into her hair.

His Persie seemed to have recovered from her ordeal with Hydaelyn. He was rather glad she was looking a lot better but despite it all he was still concerned. That wretched mother crystal would pay for taking her away from him and trying to keep her. 

“Have you given any thought to your probationary trial?” 

Blue eyes fluttered open to stare into gold. “I have though it might take time till the fruits of our labor are shown.”

Quirking a brow in curiosity Persephone cupped her lovers cheek before placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

“Eorzea taught me many things as I traveled the land but such talk is better suited for later. We must return for we have a banquet to get ready for.”

Hades smirked as he pulled her into another kiss. Just as she was scheming so too was he, that accursed light would be snuffed out in due time. 

He need only be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is starting to roll now:) Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
